Commitment
by jessiecowgirl23
Summary: Buzz has a new commitment in his life...and it's not Star Command


**Hi there everyone! This is my first _ever_ fanfic so I hope it won't disappoint! I had a dream about this a couple of nights ago so I thought I'd take a stab at it. I haven't seen much Buzz/Jessie stories for a while so I decided to contribute :D**

**Disney/Pixar are most definitely not mine...but it doesn't hurt to dream right?**

It has been one month and still the chase for the evil emperor Zurg was still raging. The emperor had caused major destruction to a planet where a bunch of scientists were conducting various types of experiments to make space travel be more environmentally friendly, leaving hundreds dead and/or wounded. Star Command called for it's elite teams and still Zurg has not been captured. Once a team gets to a hideout Zurg is rumored to be in, the emperor is not to be found and flees to another galaxy. Zurg's chase has been one of the longest Star Command's ever had to partake in.

Star Command's strongest captain, Buzz Lightyear, sat in his ship which was fondly named "42". He had his gaze settled on the steering device in deep thought when his teammate Booster, a big orange monster of a kind, broke his train of thought.

"Geeze Buzz, we've been out here for centuries, how long you think this chase will last?" he asked.

"However long it will take to drive Zurg back to Planet Z, I don't think this time he will lose the fight that easily," Buzz responded still deep in thought.

"Well I hope Zurg behaves so we can enjoy our mini vacation this week, I haven't had a decent night's sleep in forever," seconded Mira Nova, Buzz's other teammate; a princess for that matter that wanted to become a space ranger. The team earned a little downtime for being on the go for over 6 weeks, however they could not go home just in case something broke out.

At the subject of the team's four day break, Buzz broke out a little smile. He could hardly wait for this time because he was very exhausted and wanted nothing more than to relax. When he joined Star Command at the age of 18, he was fully committed and hardly ever took breaks. In other words, Star Command was his whole world and he would do **anything** to protect it. But things have changed...

When he was around the age of 15, he entered High School in a little town on the planet Earth in the state of Southern California and that is where he met his best friend Woody Pride. Woody's family owned a ranch and his father was the Sheriff of the town. It was until Woody was about 17 that his parents disappeared completely leaving Woody and his little sister Jessie in charge of the ranch. Woody became a Sheriff making Jessie his deputy and the two shared a very strong bond. No outlaw EVER got past the Pride siblings.

Buzz found himself falling hard for Jessie and the two hit it off after they met. Buzz at first was very shy around her, and it was all he could to ask her to his senior prom. When he turned 18 and joined Star Command, Jessie and her brother kept in touch over the years with Buzz and he even came home to spend time with the siblings and even helped them on arresting the popular outlaw, One-Eyed Bart, multiple times.

Buzz and Jessie's relationship grew more and more serious over time and it was spent with them visiting each other; her going to space or him coming home to the ranch. One day, Buzz flew home and found Jessie waiting for him in the open fields of the Pride ranch. This was a very special night, he took her out for dinner where they held hands and stole kisses the entire meal and when they entered her room when they got home, it was covered in rose petals. When Jessie asked what all this was about, he dropped down on one knee and asked her the most important question in the world. That night Jessie agreed to be his wife.

Months later after they were wedded, Jessie found out she was pregnant with their first child; a boy with his mother's red hair and his father's blue eyes. He had Jessie's wild, energetic attitude and threw Jessie-like temperaments when he was upset; he was a total momma's boy. Their son, age 5 now who they named Aiden, loved the fact his father was a space ranger and always bragged about both his parents having the coolest jobs.

About two years later, after Woody and his wife Bo had twin boys, Buzz and Jessie were wanting to have a girl, and they succeeded and she was Buzz's little princess. Their daughter, named Emily, age 3 now, had his sandy blonde hair and his shy mannerism which concerned Jessie about her making friends in the future. She loved to act out scenes with her toys, draw pictures for Buzz to take to work, and loved to sing country songs with Jessie, which Jessie proudly titled her daughter as "her little cowgirl" and even bought Emily's own cowgirl hat. Emily would cry when Buzz had to leave for work which Woody affectionately called her a "daddy's girl". Buzz wouldn't know how he'd survive her wedding one day. Overall, she was spoiled by both her parents and Aunt Bo and Uncle Woody.

Jessie was still a deputy, but worked during the day while their son went to kindergarten and Bo watched their daughter. Buzz admired her stability in maintaining her job and raising their kids while he was at work in space, which sometimes he spent more than two nights away from his family. Jessie was a very protective mother who was strict with rules and Buzz would let her do the disciplining and the kids are being raised to be well behaved all because of her.

Thinking of his family, Buzz turned 42 into the landing pad and exited the ship. His wife and kids would be joining him for this mini vacation. This would be his kids' first time in a rocket and experiencing space. As he walked back to his living quarters to tidy things up, he glanced at his watch. Only 3 more hours until they would arrive. Buzz made sure his living space was tidy and made sure his sofa sleeper was done up for the kids.

He made his way to the lobby of the landing pad and waited for his family.

"Ship #A113 has landed, all passengers please exit through terminal B" shouted the loudspeaker to announce the ship's arrival.

As Buzz glanced through the crowd, he spotted two children with little roller suitcases dragging behind them approach. The little blonde noticed first and the two came running with their rollers dragging behind them.

"DADDY!" they both shouted. Buzz crouched down to their level and enveloped them both in a warm embrace. He missed his family terribly and tears rolled down his face as he hugged his children.

"I missed you so much daddy," said little Emily.

"I missed you too princess," said Buzz kissing her on the forehead "how are things going back at home?"

"Mommy's going to get me a horsie when I'm a big girl! I rided Bullsie the other day!" said Emily.

At the mention of his wife, Buzz looked up and locked his azure eyes with emerald green eyes and that famous amused smirk. He stood up from where he was hugging his kids and closed the gap between him and Jessie. He lifted her off the ground then set her back down and pulled her into a long passionate kiss not caring who was watching.

"EWWWW!" giggled the two kids.

They broke the kiss and glanced at their kids then back at each other and just laughed.

"I missed you Jess, so much," said Buzz and rested his forehead against Jessie's.

"I missed you too, Buzz," responded Jessie. "Aiden got an A on his first math test last week".

"Alright buddy!" exclaimed a proud Buzz to his son "you will make it to Harvard one day".

"No daddy! I want to do what you do! The ride to space was so cool!" gushed Aiden, obviously excited over this whole trip. Buzz led the way back to his living quarters to get settled in for the night with his family while Aiden ran down the hallway pretending to be a rocket flying through space.

"Emily, don't you have something to give Daddy?" asked Jessie when they started unpacking.

Emily reached into her little horse backpack and took out a picture she drew. It contained her mommy, daddy, brother, and herself and the words "To Daddy" were scribbled on top of the page.

"Daddy, I made you a picture!" exclaimed Emily.

"Wow, look at that! It is beautiful, I will hang it up right here," Buzz said referring to the wall of pictures of his family and various art works done by his kids.

The rest of the day was spent with Buzz giving his family a tour of Star Command and meeting his crewmates Mira, Booster, and XR. They traveled to Capital Planet for dinner and then turned in for the night.

That night, Jessie and Buzz tucked their children in for the night and retired to Buzz's room. After a few rounds of cuddling and love-making, Buzz lay awake thinking the same thing he was thinking earlier in his ship. Once upon a time, he loved the attention of being a hero, a prodigy of sorts, to the people of his galaxy he fights for. His job as a captain for Star Command was his whole world and he was fully committed. Now he is a devoted father to two amazing children, with a beautiful wife, Jessie, who is the mother of his children, his lover, and his best friend. He tucked a strand of stray hair behind Jessie's ear and kissed her cheek. He still protects the galaxy and still loves his job, but being a protective father and husband is his new and only full time commitment. He closed his eyes and buried his face in Jessie's hair and started to drift off when one last thought crossed his mind. Jessie better wait a _long_ time to get their Emily a horse.

**"Bullsie" is Emily's name for Bullseye. Plus I really didn't know what to name the kids so I just went with what sounded good. XD Hope this story was alright!**


End file.
